Video encryption is extremely useful for preventing the interception and viewing of any transmitted video or other information over computer networks. For example, law enforcement video surveillance being relayed back to a central viewing center, can be easily intercepted and viewed by third parties if the information is not encrypted. Conventional remote monitoring systems have been unable to successfully encrypt live streaming video data over wireless computer networks.
Traditional systems utilize video scrambling technology or interlacing in order to encrypt video streams. However, scrambling and interlacing methods can be easily decoded by third parties, and the transmitted information compromised.
Traditional web browsers such as Firefox, Microsoft Internet Explorer, Netscape, Mozilla, and Opera may be used to access video streams. However, these interfaces are replete with information security deficiencies, and it is very easy for unauthorized individuals to capture and/or redirect video streams viewed through these browsers. In many instances, the intended receiver does not know that the video stream has been compromised.